Lo Lamento
by CamilaMustang
Summary: En una noche solitaria, los arrepentimientos alcanzan a un jóven General. El summary es pésimo, prometo ir mejorando eso


**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.**

Es mi primer fanfic de la vida! Es un one-shot, espero que les guste, estoy trabajando en algo más larguito, pero lo quiero publicar cuando ya tenga mucho escrito así no hago esperar a nadie.

Cualquier consejo es bienvenido 3

"Ya terminé" Le dijo con voz queda cuando le puso la camisa en los hombros para cubrir la investigación de su padre que estaba plasmada en su espalda. Ella metió los brazos en la prenda y volteó la cabeza a verlo, estaba despeinado, la camisa abierta hasta la mitad y su rostro mostraba el cansancio de estar tratando de descifrar lo más pronto posible lo que Berthold Hawkeye había dejado. Siempre le había parecido hermoso, cuando ni bien lo conoció y era una niña lo observaba con cierta ensoñación infantil; cuando creció un poco más empezó a verlo con otras sensaciones, propias de la edad que a veces la hacían sonrojar espontáneamente…Todavía sentía escalofríos cuando recordaba los besos que le había dado y le dolía el pecho de cómo había llorado la noche que se marchó para empezar la academia militar.

Él se puso de pie – Dormiré esta noche en mi vieja habitación sino te molesta, mañana ya vuelvo a Ciudad del Este así no te sigo molestando. - Le sonrió, y ahí Riza supo era momento de pedirle lo que quería, intercambio equivalente. Se paró frente a él, con la camisa todavía abierta, lo vio apartar la mirada levemente sonrojado, siempre había sido caballero. – Roy. - Lo llamó acercándose a él, y lo notó sobresaltarse, ella nunca lo había llamado por su nombre. Se puso justo frente a él y llevó una mano a su mejilla para obligarlo a mirarla de frente, se acercó a su oído y le hablo en una voz tan baja como si hubiera alguien más en la casa que pudiera oírla. – Yo… Siempre quise que tú fueras el primero, Roy. – Podría jurar que lo vio detener su respiración por unos instantes, la miró a los ojos y ella supo que era lo que él quería, pero algo lo detenía. - No puedo hacer eso Riza, sería como aprovecharme de ti…No puedo. - Hizo el intento de alejarse, pero ella lo sostuvo de la camisa y lo besó, él la correspondió y en ese momento todos los peros dejaron de importar realmente.

Todavía recordaba la voz de ella diciéndole que fuera el primero, como luchó contra sí mismo para negarse, hasta que ella lo besó y finalmente se dio por derrotado. Había sido su primera vez también, se lo dijo después, y también le admitió que siempre había querido que fuera ella con quien lo hiciera.

Ya iba por el tercer vaso de whisky, y si bien no estaba ebrio, si sentía algunos pequeños efectos de la bebida y tal parecía que esta noche habían optado por ser melancólicos y hacerle ver las malas decisiones que había tomado, especialmente respecto a cierta rubia recientemente ascendida a Capitán.

Pagó lo que había tomado y comenzó a caminar, el aire nocturno le haría bien y no era tan tarde en la madrugada. Sin saber exactamente cómo, terminó en la puerta del edificio de la mujer que le estaba triturando los pensamientos; tocó la puerta del departamento y escuchó como Black Hayate olisqueaba por debajo de la puerta. - ¿Quién es? - Respondió Riza con voz calma, pero él sabía perfectamente que tenía una pistola entre manos, siempre había sido precavida, no la culpaba siendo una mujer viviendo sola en un lugar como ese. - Soy yo, Capitán, no se preocupe. - Le abrió la puerta y le dedicó una de sus miradas, que claramente decía "¿Qué demonios hace en la calle a esta hora?" Estaba con una camisa de dormir color rosado pálido y unos pantalones blancos; Black Hayate se acercó a saludarlo. – Buenas noches Capitán, ¿me permite entrar? - Ella suspiró resignada y le cedió el paso, sabía que cuando cerrara la puerta lo regañaría. - General, con todo respeto, no debería andar solo por las noches y mucho menos debería estar bebiendo. Huele a whisky. - Se dejó caer en una silla agotado, no físicamente, sino que sus pensamientos lo estaban matando y sino los sacaba amenazaban con aplastarlo. - Lo lamento, pero realmente necesitaba charlar con alguien y solo puedo hablar contigo. - Riza suavizó su expresión y lo miró cálidamente, como una esposa que recibe a su marido después de un largo día… O ya estaba imaginando cosas producto del alcohol corriendo por su cuerpo. – Entiendo, voy a preparar café entonces. - Pero él no quería esperar, las palabras se le estaban acumulando en la garganta. – No, no es necesario. Acércate por favor. - Se acercó y se paró frente a él mirándolo extrañada. - General, ¿qué…- No la dejó terminar y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, enterrando su rostro momentáneamente en su abdomen y aferrándola por si ella intentaba separarse, no lo hizo. - Perdóname, te ruego que me perdones Riza. – La sintió tensarse un poco, seguro por la falta de costumbre a que use su nombre, hacía mucho tiempo habían dejado de lado a Roy y Riza, y eran simplemente Teniente Coronel y Teniente, Coronel y Teniente y ahora General y Capitán. Separó el rostro de ella, sin soltarla, para mirarla y continuar. - Perdóname por todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa. La guerra, tus cicatrices, el Día Prometido, todo es mi culpa… Te perdiste de tener una vida normal por seguir a un imbécil como yo. - Sintió como su voz se quebraba, de verdad le dolía tanto haberle mostrado ese camino, no era justo. - Tú no me obligaste a seguirte, yo lo decidí para protegerte. Mis cicatrices, yo te las pedí ¿Recuerdas? - ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Lo que más lo mataba es que ella no había derramado una sola lágrima, él lo hizo por los dos. Ella nunca lo culparía, claro que no, pero para él era inevitable; se puso de pie y la sujetó más entre sus brazos, quedándose unos segundos detenido en esos ojos cobrizos que lograban hacerlo temblar desde que era un pobre adolescente. - Cuando me entregaste la investigación del Maestro, y nosotros…Yo debí llevarte conmigo, no debí haber dejado esa casa sin ti. Yo ya era cadete, pronto iba a ser alquimista estatal, podía cuidarte. Serías mi esposa y no deberías haber pasado el Infierno que pasé yo. - De verdad se arrepentía, sino hubiese sido tan cobarde ahora ella no sería Capitán Hawkeye, el Ojo del Halcón, la francotiradora que mató a tantos en Ishval. No, simplemente sería Riza Mustang, y lo esperaría todos los días como Gracia esperaba a su amigo Maes Hughes. Ella puso una de sus manos en su mejilla. - ¿Y qué hubiese pasado cuando te fuiste a Ishval? - La miró sin saber qué responder, así que ella siguió hablando. – Tú te irías a la guerra y yo debería quedarme en casa a esperar a que volvieras, que volvieras entero, sano, o que tocaran a la puerta y me dieran tu reloj de alquimista para decirme que nunca ibas a volver. No lo habría soportado, yo decidí tomar en mis manos la decisión de protegerte, y no me arrepiento de eso, nunca lo haré. - Le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, él ya no tenía manera de refutar lo que ella decía, tal vez tenía razón. Después de todo ella los había salvado a Hughes y a él de ese ishvalí, tal vez si ella no hubiese estado apostada en esa posición él estaría muerto. Se sintió feliz de saber que la tenía, aunque no fuera del modo que le gustaría, la tristeza se había desvanecido, solo ella lograba algo así en su persona. - Bueno, aun así, no es tarde para que seas la Señora Mustang ¿Qué me dices? - Ella rio negando con la cabeza. - Sabe que no puedo casarme con usted, General Mustang. – Ah, como le gustaba verla reír, era sumamente raro de ella reír abiertamente. - Si si, ya lo sé. Pero en el hipotético caso que pudieras, ¿lo harías? - Sin darse cuenta ya había vuelto a su arrogante sonrisa de siempre. - No respondo preguntas hipotéticas, General Mustang, lamento decepcionarlo. – Bufó, no esperaba menos de Riza Hawkeye, aunque si quisiera decirle que no ya lo habría hecho ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Qué tal si me quedo esta noche y me llamas "Tesoro" o "cariño"? Suena divertido.

– No voy a llamarte de ninguna de esas maneras, Roy. –

-Pero, ¿Puedo quedarme? – Ella cerró suavemente los ojos y asintió. -Claro, por supuesto. – Eso bastaba para él.


End file.
